Fyodor Gryaznov
Fyodor Gryaznov '''(ピオドー グリャドズノブ, Piodo Guriadozunobu) is a young man and a member of the '''Fairy Tail Guild, and one of it's strongest non-S-Class mages. He was raised in Magnolia by his grandmother and aunt, since his parents traveled quite a lot at the time. As a child he idolized Makarov Dreyar and his family, and eventually joined Fairy Tail. However, he left a few years later to join Raven Tail, a guild founded by Makarov's son Ivan, who'd been recently excommunicated from Fairy Tail. During his time in Raven Tail he befriended Zenk Munel and Flare Corona. After the events of the X791 Grand Magic Games Fyodor returned to Fairy Tail with his friends. He will be the main character in the Fanon, Fairy Tail: Magic Bound and is Yahoo774's main character. His Edolas Counterpart is Fyodora Turov. Appearence Fyodor is a young man of average height and build. His appearence doesn't much reflect either of his parents, as he inherited most of his looks from his older ancestors, like his long green hair, which he inheritted from a great-grandparent. He has been noted to be relatively handsome, though he's not as popular with the ladies as most. He has soft gold eyes and a fair skin tone, as well as a thin build and a relatively tall height. Fyodor usually wears his hair up in a ponytail, with two bangs framing his face, but while not on jobs he'll either wear it lower on his head or down completely. Fyodor's usual attire consists of a dark colored, turtle-necked tank-top, with gold trim around the sleeves and shoulders, and a hexagon shape in the middle. He also wears light colored pants and occasionally a light brown trench-coat over top. Personality Fyodor is pretty much one of the nicest guys you will ever meet. He's almost always smiling, regardless of what may be going on around him, and is noted to be very pleasant to be around. He has a warm and reassuring personality that makes those around him feel safe and secure. When people aorund him are feeling down Fyodor has a knack for cheering them up, and has a habit of petting their heads while reassurring them with a pleasant grin. However, Fyodor does possess his fair share of quirks. Sometimes his ever-present smile can get on the nerves of certain people, which usually leads to him getting in trouble. He's also a bit oblivious about woman and doesn't typically take a hint well, though he doesn't usually pay much attention to woman if they aren't directly involved with him. Fyodor is also exceedingly talented in the field of "playing dumb" (though most times he doesn't have to play). Fyodor shows a great deal of patience as well, not getting agitated to easily, but when the lives of his loved ones are in jeopardy or he feels as though someone has treated someone else unfairly, a whole new side of Fyodor will emerge, one that will easily lash out at the wrong-doer. Fyodor was once a very dark person who killed on a regular basis when he was in Raven Tail, but since then he has supressed these murderous feelings. While in Raven Tail he didn't thing much about who he killed, just that he pleased Ivan. Fyodor now shows great regret for those that he killed in the past, and becomes rather depressed when he's reminded of his past actions. His entire personality following his reinstallment into Fairy Tail is how he copes with his past. He tries to be nice and smile as much as possible, so people won't think about what he's done in the past as much. If Fyodor is desperate in battle to the point that he has no other choice, he will unleash his murderous persona and regain his full assassin behavior, but he rarely succumbs to this as he now possesses great animosity towards killing in general. History ... Magic and Abilities Immense Magic Power: Taking after his other powerful relatives, Fyodor is a very powerful mage, with great reserves of magic power. Before rejoining Fairy Tail he was the strongest member in Raven Tail and is stated to rival S-class wizards such as Titania Erza and Mirajane The She-Demon in strength though he's said if it came down to a one-on-one between him and one of the two he'd eventually lose. He has a bit of a rivalry with the dark mage Cobra who is a very powerful individual and they've fought equally many times. Another testament of his strength is his ability to scare his teammate Zenk Munel, who is a skilled mage himself, into going on jobs with a simple threat. Enhanced Durability: Due to his very rough and merciless training with Laxus, Makarov, and Zoya, Fyodor has developed a very durable body, and he's capable of taking many magic attacks without much damage. He's capable of withstanding several of Maya's and a few of Zoya's magic spells and continued fighting afterwards, which is surprising considering the skill of both women. He was also able to withstand numerous attacks from Kihanuhm's spear, even as it drained his magic. Expert Hand-To-Hand Specialist: '''Fyodor's melee skills are said to be on expert level and in magic-free, hand-to-hand combat he can even give his friend Laxus a bit of a struggle. He can also use his different types of magic in conjunction with his melee skills and be a very dangerous threat. While using his magic, most of his simple spells are centered around melee attacks. Fyodor's fighting style is quick and straight-forward, not favoring attacks from behind, yet still focusing more on speed than power. '''Master Assassination Skills: During his Raven Tail days, Fyodor was taught in depth in the art of assassination and other means of killing, skills he would need as a Dark Mage. He possesses vast knowledge anout the various weaknesses of the human body and how to exploit them to his advantage. While he doesn't typically use his assassination skills in battle anymore after turning over a new leaf, his skills have not slackened over the years. Snow Magic: This Magic utilizes the element of Snow. The user of this Magic can release snow from his body and manipulate it. The form of the snow is depends on the user, it can take the form of snowballs, blizzards or snowstorms. Fyodor is extremely skilled in using this type of magic, and emplys it commonly in battle as his primary magic. : Six Ancient Spells of Winter: The Six Ancient Spells of Winter are a series of powerful Snow Magic Spells that can only be learned by experts of Snow Magic. As the name suggests there are six total spells, each with various effects and power levels. To use these spells a white, snowflake-shaped stigma is put on the back of the user's hand. Fyodor has mastered all six spells, showing his great skill in the magic. :: Triton: A powerful, yet simple spell, to use Triton the user raises their hand in the air, creating any number of tridents made from snow in mid air. Once they've successfully done that. they lower their hand at a tage and the tridents fly off toward their target(s) at high speed. The user can also simply summon one trident to be used in close combat. :: Khione: One of the weaker spells of the six, to use Khione the user creates a giant snowflake mark under their feet. The points of the snowflake then raise up and can be shot at a target, being able to elongate and stab or slash their target like swords. :: Boreas: The second strongest spell of the six, to activate Boreas the user engulfs their hands in snow, freezing them into and making dragon heads out of snow on the user's hands, which can stretch and shoot blasts of snow from their mouths. :: Selene: The strongest of the six spells, to cast Selene the user's snowflake stigma starts glowing, and a larger stigma appears in the air in front of the user's closed fist. The user then points their fist and the large stigma at a target and a giant blast of snow is shot at the target from the stigma. :: Thallo: Another simple, yet effective spell, Thallo. To cast Thallo the user creates a small twister of snow in their palm and points it at their chosen target. From the twister a thin stream of snow is shot out, spinning like a drill, and can easily bore a hole through a thick wall. :: Auxo: The weakest of the six spells, to use Auxo the user's hands generate a spiralling twister of snow around each hand. The user then launches the twisters, which fuse into a much larger one, and send it barrelling at their opponent. Violet Spark: Fyodor's second primary magic, Violet Spark is a type of Lightning Magic that gives the user the ability to create and battle with purple lightning. This lightning has the properties of a solid substance and because of this, can be used in a much wider variety of ways than regular Lightning Magic. : Funem Purpura: The user shoots a long bolt of purple lightning that has solid properties capable of sticking to objects. The user then uses the bolt as either a whip or rope to restrain the opponent. : Glans Purpura: The extends their hand out towards the enemy and summons a purple magic circle. From the magic circle dozens of bullets of purple lightning are shot at the opponent. : Teachi Purpuruma: The user generates a small spark at the tip of the index and middle fingers and point up to the sky. As they build up magic power the spark grows into a large purple ball of electricity. The user then points the fingers at a target and shoot out a powerful blast of lightning. Genie Magic: Fyodor's third primary magic is Genie Magic which he is very proficient in using. It allows the user to manipulate purple energy to their will for various purposes. to use this magic the user must store a large amount of their power in a locked space within them. By doing this the magic becomes somewhat of a living entity but not neccesarilly an intellegent being. As they use the magic this reserve will be tapped for more power. However these stores can only be restored when the user releases a certain amount of raw magic power into the air around them. : Genie Fist: One of the most basic spells, the user focuses magic into theirs fists, engulfing them in purple light. This spell can then greatly increase the punching and melee combat capabilities of it's caster. : Genie Armor: The user coats themself in energy armor that is very durable against attacks. This is also a supportive spell because it increases the power of all other spells used while in this form. It's basically a more powerful version of Genie Fist that covers the usuer's entire body. : Genie Star: '''The user extends their arm out in front of them and create a magic circle. From this magic circle they summon a giant star of energy, which they can either throw or use as a shield. : '''Lamp Spirit's Three Wishes: So far the most powerful Genie spell. The spell is activated by the user uttering the encantation, " Great spirit of trickery and wishes, grant me the power of your mind and body. Be released from your heavenly prison." Once said a large violet entity materializes behind the user and is absorbed by them. The user then creates three energy spheres and launches them at the target, obliterating everything in their path. Relationships ... Quotes *"Bad guys are destined to loose eventually. That's not the reason there are so many out there but that is why they're caught. It's why every prisoner is where they are." Fyodor. *"I can't guarantee I can protect you from all the bad guys because there's an awful lot of 'em. But as long as magic runs through my body, if I see suffering I'll try my hardest to stop it." Fyodor to a young village boy. *"If you don't get your ass moving now I will freakin' kill you, damn it." -Fyodor threatening Zenk into taking a job. *"Hey Cobra, can you hear me? Hey Cobra, can you hear me? Hey Cobra...CAN YOU HEAR ME!!!" -Fyodor messing with Cobra. Trivia *Fyodor has a pet cat named Fugaku. *Fyodor addresses Laxus as "Nīchan" a honorific for older brother, Makarov as "Ojīsama", Grandpa, and all other Fairy Tail wizards with nii or nee ''at the end of their name. *Fyodor dislikes being called a mage. *Acording to an article featuring Fyodor in Sorcerer Weekly **His favorite food is ramen, spaghetti, or other dishes with noodles, while his least favorite food is okra, **He has completed 94 official jobs: 69 regular, 22 S-Class, 3 SS-Class, 0 10-Year, 0 100-Year, **His desired opponent is Laxus Dreyar, Cobra, and Fyodora Turov, **His favorite word is "Living," **His hobby is playing cards and sampling various types of foods. *Flare refers to him as "Fyo-san," while he refers to her as "Flay." *Fyodor's apearence is based off Leo from ''Yugioh 5d's. *Fyodor's IQ level is 125. *Fyodor's theme is The Very Very Strongest and his battle theme is You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring. *Coincidently Fyodor is a friend of Laxus and Cobra, both second generation Dragon Slayers. *Fyodor's stats. are shown to the right to be... Category:Main Character Category:House of Nidas Category:Sabertooth Category:Fyodor's Team Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Raven Tail Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Main Storyline Character Category:Assassin